Planet Bardock
by Sygeeth
Summary: Bardock, his wife, and his two sons come to Earth after planet Vegeta's destruction to escape Frieza and start a new life on Earth. As they take over the planet and rename it Bardock, Bardock and his family train relentlessly for the day they'll face Frieza again and avenge their race, while also enslaving the human race, and changing the destinies of the Z fighters forever.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bardock braced for impact as his spaceship hurdled towards the planet called Earth, certain both his ship and his body would survive the landing, but his muscles were so cramped and rusty after a year and some change folded into his giant clam of a spaceship, that he was almost certain he was gonna' hear one of his bones 'pop' if the landing was rough. But at least he would feel something, and feeling something was always good. It meant he was alive, and thanks to that bastard Frieza wiping out his people, being both alive and a Saiyan had become the rarest thing you could be in the universe.

He ground his teeth until he felt his muscles flex in the corner of his jaw. As far as he knew, him and his family were the only Saiyans left. He gripped the fabric of his pants and took another deep exhale, something he felt guilty and cautious of doing, as if with each breath he was daring the death that he cheated to come and claim the one that got away. Of course his race had their problems, their issues. He wasn't exactly fond of the Vegetas, for instance, and the Saiyan elite liked to look down at low levels like Bardock and his sons, but that didn't stop him from taking great pride in his people. How could anyone not? Because being born a Saiyan, no matter what your place was on the pyramid, even the lowest level Saiyan was worth more than ninety percent of the weaklings that populated this galaxy. They were fierce, battle hardened and ruthless, they were conquerors and killers and so dangerous that even Frieza had to murder them off out of fear, turning the Saiyan race into an endangered species.

His eye twitched.

Bardock was going to kill him. Someday, somehow he was going to rip Frieza's head off and mount it as his trophy for his sons to spit on. Until then, though, all Bardock had to concern himself with was making Earth his new home.

Planet Earth grew the closer he got to it, heading towards him at the same speed that Bardock's ship was heading towards it. Even from far away Bardock could tell the planet was well taken care of, almost pampered. Luscious green lands were broken apart by giant strips of blue, and a feint white was smeared over parts of the planet like frosting. It looked like a giant fruit, ripe for the plucking, something that would nourish Bardock forever if it was small enough to eat.

And it was going to be a breeze taking it over from the looks of it. In fact, he might let Raditz and Kakarot do all the work themselves, the kids would have a lot more fun wreaking havoc on this place than he or his wife would.

The spaceship entered the atmosphere. Flames lit up the pod as the Earth swallowed it whole, turning it into a fireball. It penetrated the sky, parted clouds. The ship crackled and shook and sounded like a giant shell about to hatch.

"This is nice," Bardock's wife, Gine, said over the pod's intercom. "It'll take some getting used to, but it's nice."

"Too nice." Bardock said, unable to hide the disdain in his voice, his throat rattling along with the ship. "You can tell the people of this planet haven't gone through much war or battle. Earth looks lazy."

"Well, good thing we're here to whip this planet into shape, right?" Gine said.

Bardock smirked. Yes, good thing indeed. He needed something to take his anger out on, the Earth would have been a good outlet.

His spacepod landed with a loud thud. Thankfully, he didn't hear or feel his bones 'pop' after all. The hardness of his Saiyan biology never ceased to surprise him. He cracked his neck and, as he opened his pod, he heard and felt his family's space pods landing close too, shaking the ground like the Earth's core was about to erupt. When the door to his pod opened, Bardock crept out of it and stretched. His arms and neck cracked, he snapped the knots in his body loose, untangled himself like tight shoe laces. He'd never smelled air this fresh before, he'd never smelled anything this fresh, the whole planet had an odor like it'd been washed and cleansed of any filth. Completely pure.

Bardock heard the doors to the other space pods open. The way Kakarot was screaming, you'd think he was powering up.

"Shh, come here. Come here." Gine said.

He looked over his shoulder. Gine was picking up Kakarot, cradling him, quieting him down. Raditz hopped out of his spacepod, his hair much longer than his tiny body. He jumped up and down, ran around in a circle like he was chasing his own Saiyan tail, laughing. Frolicking. Hell, at least Raditz would have good time here.

"The gravity here is crazy, guys!" Raditz said, running towards me, doing front flips in mid air. "I feel like I weigh, like, nothing! It's awesome!"

Bardock smirked. Raditz was right. The gravity was weak. Everything in this planet was weak. He could have sent Kakarot here on his own and he'd have this planet ready on the market in a day, he bet.

"So what's the next course of action?" Gine asked as she approached Bardock, still holding Kakarot. "Should we do a search? Try to find this planet's strongest warrior and take them out."

"Or how about we start killing people!" Raditz yelled. "Forget all of this sneaking around stuff! Besides, with gravity this weak, there's no way this planet has anyone worth a real fight!"

"Yeah, but you never know." Gine said.

Gine was right. Sometimes even the weakest planet hid the most formidable fighters, but still. Bardock couldn't imagine a planet this soft producing anything to get excited for.

"That's where that noise was coming from!"Another voice said. Raspy. Matured. Old.

Bardock looked over his shoulder. An old man was approaching. Short, chubby. A face full of gray hair, green baggy pants with a yellow robe with a symbol on top, an orange ball with four stars sat on his black bowl of a hat. He approached Bardock and his family slowly, a cane in his hand acting as a third leg since, by the way the old man moved, his two legs didn't work properly. Bardock scoffed. Pathetic! How could someone so old, so weak, still be alive?

"Ohhh, we have our first victim." Raditz whispered with a smile.

"I was wondering who was doing all that crying! That's quite a kid you got there! Sounds like a fighter!" The old man said.

Gine giggled.

"We should let Kakarot take care of him," she said. "You know he could. Look at him."

The old man stopped a couple of feet away from them. He studied Bardock and his family, his eyes lingering around their proud Saiyan outfits, Bardock's armor still damaged from his fight against Frieza's men a year ago. He didn't have time to get an extra set of clothes.

"You guys...you guys aren't...aren't from around here, are you?" The old man asked. He tip toed and looked at our space pods, then back at them. "What are those things back there?"

"You ask a lot of questions, old man!" Raditz said, already adopting a fighter's stance.

The old man tilted his head, curiously.

"I see your other kid is a fighter, too," The old man said, chuckling. "That's an interesting stance you got there, I've never seen it. Do you guys practice the martial arts?"

Martial arts? Sounds like a fighting technique.

"Hold on, son." Bardock whispered to Raditz, his son teething for action. Twice now the old man mentioned his kids being fighters, and he seemed more interested in his son's pose than scared. Maybe this planet might have had its fair share of warriors after all.

Bardock clicked his scouter. Gine laughed.

"Oh honey, I know you're not checking the power level of that poor thing. Look at it." Gine said, laughing. Not even bothering to whisper. "Just let Raditz have his fun."

The old man just looked confused. Bardock's scouter booted up, scanned him.

"What are you guys talking about?" The Old Man asked, as curious about them as he was confused. "An interesting bunch, you all are. What are your names?"

"My name's Raditz!" Raditz shouted with pride, as if he wanted the whole planet to hear him, announcing his presence to the world.

The Old man waved.

"Well, my name's Gohan, nice to meet you!"

"I didn't ask for your name, you old fart! It won't matter who you are in a few minutes!"

The Old Man raised his eyebrows, obviously taken back by Raditz's lack of tact.

The scouter finished. Bardock's eyes went wide. Power level 112? Really? He looked like he was a level 5, a level 10 at most! Of course this was nothing to the Bardock family, but still...surprising, nonetheless.

"112," Bardock told Gine. "That's his power level."

Gine giggled.

"Is that right? That's surprising. And cute."

Raditz was jumping up and down at the news. The Old man, Gohan, was still scratching his head. How his instincts didn't say run away, Bardock had no idea.

"Now can I take care of him! Please?" Raditz asked. "And it needs to be just me, too!"

Bardock wanted some fun, too. And he could tell that so did his wife, but it wouldn't have been fair to his son. Bardock nodded with a smirk.

Raditz turned to Gohan and showed his teeth with a smile.

"Finally!"

Raditz charged at Gohan. Fast. Fists clenched. Gohan reacted quicker than Bardock thought he would. He ducked Raditz' first attack, only for Raditz to get a good hit in. Gohan stumbled back, dropped the cane, and did a back flip I was surprised to see from a man that old.

"Hey! What are you doing, kid?" Gohan yelled.

"Killing you!"

Raditz continued charging at Gohan, sending a flurry of fists and kicks his way. Some of them connected, some of them didn't. This Gohan,whoever he was, was skilled. Trained. And if Bardock didn't know any better, giving his son a bit of a hard time. Bardock guessed that was to be expected, Raditz was still barely at a power level of two hundred himself, but still, that should have been enough.

"Stay still, you old fart!" Raditz shouted.

He clocked Gohan with a hard right fist that sent the old man flying backward. Raditz was smiling.

"Aw, he's playing with his food." Gine said against the backdrop of Kakarot's cries.

Gohan was bleeding. His face was puffy, the bowler hat on his head was knocked off. He was breathing hard. Still, the old man managed to stand up, but barely. He was hunching over. Raditz continued his assault. He hit Gohan with a flurry of punches and kicks, lumping Gohan up. Bardock started hearing bones crack, and a hard right hand to Gohan's gut sent the old man buckling to his knees and spitting up blood. It was like Gohan was kneeling to him.

Gohan was breathing hard, heavy, and each breath sounded like his last.

"Why..." Gohan coughed. "Why...why are you...doing this?"

Raditz kicked Gohan so hard the old man flew several inches backward and bounced off he ground. Bardock smiled. He was so proud.

"Oh, come on! This is all you're giving me! Seriously?"

The old man writhed on the ground like a worm. He kept coughing up chunks of blood, kept taking those deep, course exhales. Raditz rubbed under his nose. Bardock was surprised that the old man was still kicking.

"Get up! Get up, you weak piece of trash!" Raditz shouted.

The Old man was struggling to his feet. One foot was up, then the other. Raditz smiled.

"You get it yet, old man? I'm going to kill you!" Raditz screamed. Gohan lifted his head, his hair was all over his face, and what little Bardock could see of his face wasn't pretty. Black and blue bruises, blood, even his nose seemed a bit lopsided. Bardock's son was doing a number on him. "You're going to die! You get it yet, stupid? I'm going to kill you right here, right now! So you better do better than that if you want to live!" Raditz screamed. "Come on, y'know what? I'll even give you a free shot. Give me your best! I'm feeling generous!"

Gine shook her head. Bardock smirked.

The old man suddenly took an interesting stance that Bardock had never seen before. He bent his knees, cupped his hands behind him and started chanting,

"Ka...me..."

"What are you, praying you loser?" Raditz asked.

"Ha...Me..."

Suddenly, Bardock's scouter went off. His eyes went wide, his mouth flopped open. His power level was shooting up! How? How in the hell was that possible? 120...130...damn near, 190 now! Close enough to Raditz's power level to pose a problem.

"Ha!" Gohan shouted.

A rush of blue energy waves rushed out of his palms, swirling towards Raditz like a tsunami. Even Raditz's eyes went wide, but it was a reaction born more out of surprise than caution. His stupid son actually looked like he was going to stand there and tank it.

Any other day, Bardock would've let Raditz do just that.

But Bardock didn't want anymore Saiyans to get hurt after everything he'd seen.

Or worse.

Bardock flew in front of Raditz and deflected the energy blast. Then he raced towards Gohan and grabbed the old man by the throat. He lifted him up. Gohan gasped for air, for life, in Bardock's grip.

"Hey, come on, dad! No fair!" Raditz shouted.

"Shut up! I'm in no mood for games right now, we have things to do!"

Bardock at first thought about sparing Gohan, thought about asking him how he was able to conceal his power level like that, it seemed like a good technique to have. Then his pride kicked in, and Bardock refused to ask this lower, disgusting life form for help. He'd learn it himself, and probably use it far better than this human would.

Gohan screamed. Bardock snapped his neck and silenced him for good. He tossed the old man's limp corpse to the side.

"Besides, there's most likely more where this Earthling came from, so you'll have plenty of opportunities to test yourself." Bardock told Raditz. "You don't want me interfering like that, then get stronger so I won't have to worry about you."

Raditz slumped.

"Fine."he said.

Raditz' eyes wavered about the floor. He approached the round, orange ball with the four star on it and picked it up, examining it. Tapping it.

"I'm keeping this!" Raditz shouted. "Looks like jewelry or something! I'm gonna' make a necklace out of it!"

Gine approached Bardock,still rocking a crying Kakarott in her arms.

"That was entertaining," Gine said. "But it's time we start exploring this planet, no? See what it has to offer. I'm curious to see if they have similar fighters like that old man. Perhaps even ones who are stronger than that. Might make taking over a bit difficult."

Bardock chuckled.

"You're funny." he turned to his son. "Come on, Raditz! We're going now!"

"Coming!"

Raditz ran towards Bardock and Gine,cradling the orange orb in his hand like it was a baby itself. They made their way down the woods, away from that weakling Gohan's rotting corpse, to explore the rest of this planet they were destined to conquer. The further they walked away from Gohan, the louder Kakarott screamed, his voice filling the forest, as if he was mourning the old man.


	2. Earth

Part 1: Five Years Later...

Chapter 1:

Taking over the planet was harder than Bardock thought it would've been, but not by much. He stood on the balcony of his new kingdom, which used to belong to the Earth's king right before Bardock turned him into dust, and admired the results of all of his hard work, basking in it. Which, in reality, Bardock really couldn't call hard work, because becoming Earth's ruler took little to no effort at all. After they first arrived and took their first human life in that old man whose name wasn't important enough to remember, Gine thought it was wise to lay low for a while to investigate the Earth, learn their customs, their culture, a decision that stretched Bardock's patients like a tight muscle that was being pulled. They were Saiyans, after all. Planning wasn't really their strong suit, they never had to plan. Frieza simply sent them to planets to either wipe out or enslave most of the life there, then they put the planet on the market to be auctioned off. Simple, effective. But Gine was right. The Earth was diverse, more so than any other planet they'd been on, with so many different races, shapes and lands that who knew what kind of surprises it kept hidden from them? Especially since after Bardock had dealt with the Kanassans and their telepathic, psychic powers, he couldn't judge a whole population of people based on their power levels. So they'd waited. For six months he and his family roamed the planet, researching, learning, while murdering a few Earthlings here and there to satiate their Saiyan appetite, before they came to the conclusion that, as rich as this planet was, the people who inhabited it wouldn't have posed a threat to them at all.

And they didn't.

On May 5th, 775, which felt like a second birthday to Bardock, he, Gine, and Raditz attacked. They split up, attacking each city individually, because the Earthlings were so weak there was no need to attack the cities as a group. They laid wastesto cities and the people in them, sometimes Bardock would float above the sky, something that the Earthlings looked at with wonder and awe, as if to see anything but a bird or a spaceship flying was inconceivable to them, before he simply fired a ki blast at the city and turned it, and the people in them, into debris to be inhaled. Sometimes Bardock and his family took a more personal approach. They landed on the cities directly to personally kill the Earthlings with their bare hands, if only so he could physically feel their lives drain from their bodies, and watch their eyes go dead, peering into the great beyond where only souls dared to go, their faces frozen in their last moment of agony. And it was a rush! It was a drug! Bardock almost smiled just thinking about the destruction they'd caused during that first year, and the mounting fear that took over the Earthlings as they all eventually realized their lives were in the hands of Bardock and his family. Bardock's only regret was that Kakarot wasn't old, or aware enough, to enjoy the family outing. He was only about two or three at the time, which meant that often either Bardock, Gine, or Raditz had to stay home and babysit him during their grand tour of Earth.

Of course the Earthlings fought back. The army that fought for their government, which they'd dubbed the Red Ribbon Army, had their weapons, their guns, their tanks, their mechas. Their mechas were probably the most impressive things about the Earthlings. They were giant robots piloted by human beings with massive strength and spreed and equipped with a whole arsenal of surprise weapons, but as impressive as that technology was, it still left as much damage on Bardock''s Saiyan skin, as a mosquito bite would. But they managed to give Raditz some trouble, at least. One of the mechas even managed to make Raditz bleed. Bardock wasn't sure if that was a testament to how strong their mechas were, or how weak his son was. Bardock had hoped that Kakarott was the crown jewel of the family, especially since all the visions he used to have of his son, grown up, fighting Frieza, pointed to Kakarot having a greater destiny than any of them could have imagined. But Kakaraoot was about five years old now and still had a power level of, what? 50? 45? The mere number made him want to puke, it might have been one of the lowest in Saiyan history!

But mechas or no mechas, it didn't make a difference. Eventually, the vast majority of Earth's population had surrendered. In just two years after Bardock and Gine had arrived, Earthlings were conditioned to kneel whenever they saw him or his family and beg for mercy. Some of the Earthlings even offered gifts and items of tribute and sacrifices and prayed to them, Bardock and his family replacing whatever their deities their primitive religions forced them to worship. Funnily enough, Bardock and his family would kill most of his worshipers anyway.

And in year three of them being on Earth, the king of the world had officially signed a document, forfeiting the planet and all of its resources to Bardock. Three years! They didn't even have to turn Oozaru!

Yet, even after five years being on this planet, of being worshiped, feared and praised, it all felt hollow. Empty. And it shouldn't have. Even now, Bardock tried to force himself to be satisfied as he admired his kingdom from his balcony, his kingdom the size of a city itself, towering over a rich, luscious landscape of endless green that stretched on for miles, watching his slaves pluck the field for fruits and planting vegetables and handling the cattle. Another reason why he spared Earthlings, other than for the sake of having subordinates, was because their food was as rich as their planet was. It wasn't the dry, stale meals that they often filled themselves with planet Vegeta, their foods were full of different ingredients and flavors that made Bardock feel things in his tastebuds he didn't think it was possible. Hell, their food alone probably would've sold more than their planet would've if they put their planet on the market back in the day. But still, none of what he ate, or saw, could fill the blackhole in his chest where his heart should have been in.

Because Frieza was still out there.

Because he still wasn't strong enough to stop him if Frieza even did show up. And with the planet so weak, and his sparring partners only being Gine and his two sons, he doubted he'd ever be able to murder Frieza and fulfill his vengeance. And vengeance was what he really wanted more than anything. All of his accomplishments meant squat if he didn't have the power to defeat Frieza.

Bardock pounded the railing so hard he dented it, then crushed it in his hand. Maybe it was because it wasn't Bardock's vengeance to carry out, but Kakarott's. After all, Kakarott was the one Bardock saw face Frieza in those visions. Kakarott was the one he saw tap into some new level of power, the likes of which still kept Bardock up at night, and Bardock would've sacrificed his life for if it meant his son would be able to achieve that, but at this stage, Bardock couldn't see Kakarott being that powerful. Not with a powerlevel of 45 or 50! Plus, Kakarott seemed different in those visions. He wasn't wearing Saiyan uniform, he didn't even have his tail! So what was Bardock doing wrong with him to stop Kakarott from reaching that kind of potential? And hell, what was Bardock doing wrong to have him reach that potential himself?

Sometimes, in Bardock's weaker moments, he thought maybe he shouldn't have listened to those visions, and just let the future play out the way it was supposed to. Even if that meant him being dead, and his son living on.

He heard the backdoor of his mansion swoosh open, and footsteps behind him.

"You need to try these." he heard Gine say, her footsteps slapping the concrete. He could hear her mouth smacking and sucking and chowing down on something, the sounds were awakening Bardock's own appetite. "They've really outdone themselves this time."

His beautiful wife stood next to him on the balcony. She was eating what looked like a giant, orange fruit, tearing through it with her teeth. Chunks of it dotted around her mouth.

"What is that?" Bardock asked.

"I don't know. Not even the cooks do. I threatened him for fun, told him, 'If you don't make the most delicious fruit of all time, I'll cut off your tongue.' And he came up with this. Naturally, I cut off his tongue anyway, but still. He did a good job."

Bardock let go of a sardonic chuckle, then narrowed his eyes back down. The laughter felt bitter in his mouth. Gine held Bardock's hand, squeezed it.

"I don't get it. The most powerful man on the planet, and you always look so sad, Bardock. Sadder than a lot of these peasants out there." Gine took another bite out of her fruit, she sounded almost like she was making out with it. Bardock sighed.

"Being the most powerful person on a planet like this really isn't much to be proud of, Gine." Bardock said. "Especially when I've seen true power, and that true power is still out there."

Gine shook her head. She wrapped an arm around his waist like a second tail.

"You need to stop thinking about that." Gine told him. "You need to stop thinking about him. We're rich, we're conquerors, we have literally nothing to worry about anymore. We can kill and murder whenever we want to, we're Gods, here. Why worry about a man who's most likely millions of miles away, who we will never see again?"

Bardock rolled his eyes. She kept telling Bardock not to worry about Frieza, but never once did she even say Frieza's name, like she was afraid she'd get struck by lightning if she did.

"How do you know we'll never see him again, Gine?" Bardock asked. "Are you psychic, too? Frieza wants to rule the entire galaxy, which means eventually, someday, he'll come here. It might be decades from now, months, hell, it might even be tomorrow."

Bardock stared up at the sky and pictured Frieza's smug, ugly face.

"But he'll be here. I can feel it."

There was a silence that felt like it swept up the entire galaxy.

"I don't know about that. Earth is so out of the way from all the planets we used to conquer, and..." Gine stopped, her voice trailed off. "Look, even if he does come, we'll be ready for him."

Would we? Bardock wasn't so sure. Even though last time Bardock checked, he was at a power level of 10,000, and stronger than King Vegeta thanks to all Zenkai he received from his last fight, he was still as much of a threat to Frieza as the common Earthling was to them. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to take him even in his Oozaru form. He sighed.

"I really do wish I still had those psychic abilities," Bardock said out loud. He'd only had them for a short period of time, but in that brief time he'd gotten so used to seeing the future, it felt weird not being able to see it. Like he was blind.

He could feel Gine roll his eyes.

"You mean those dreams you were having?"

Bardock scoffed. Gine didn't believe the Kanassans blessed, or cursed him rather, with that ability, even though that power was what allowed Bardock and his family to leave Vegeta in the first place right before he blew it up. She thought it was just 'instinct' telling him that, a gut feeling. Bardock guessed he couldn't blame her. No one thought that the Kanassans had psychic powers, especially Bardock, until they made him a believer.

"Wasn't Kakarott supposed to be some super strong warrior in those visions? Wasn't Kakarott the one who was supposed to beat Fr...him? Our powerlevel of 40 son? What happened to that?" Gine asked sarcastically. Powerlevel of 40 Was it really as low as that? Bardock was almost afraid to check again.

"What happened to that?" Gine asked with the same sarcasm.

"Obviously, the future changed." Bardock said, and he believed when that happened, that Bardock lost his psychic abilities. The moment he and his family stepped off the planet, his visions stopped, and he swore he could feel the power the Kanassans gave to him fade away. Bardock hoped that wasn't the case, but it'd been five years now and he still didn't have any visions. "But I know what I saw. There has to be potential somewhere in that boy."

"Uh huh," Gine said. "I'm actually a little worried about him. I think it's the planet's gravity. It's too weak, he'll never be a strong warrior with gravity this weak. With opponents this weak."

Bardock cleared his throat. That was another problem of being royalty, really. Being pampered, living a soft lifestyle. He feared that neither Kakarott nor Raditz, nor anyone in their family would ever reach their full potential unless they thought out of the box.

There was a beep on the scouter he was wearing, a transmission. One of Bardock's soldiers trying to get through to them. It was another reason why he kept a certain amount of Earthlings around. There were still a number of rebellions on the planet, remnants of the Red Ribbon Army was still left, deluded enough to believe they had a chance at actually prying this planet away from them. The Saiyans couldn't be everywhere at once, unfortunately, so it seemed practical to form an army.

Bardock answered the transmission on his scouter.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Lord Bardock!" The soldier shouted, sounding staticy. Bardock could hear gunshots and bombs and screams in the background. "The Red Ribbon Army launched a surprise attack on East Major City! They're freeing all the slaves here! They're being led by general Tenshinhan, sir! He's causing a...oh...oh God!"

With the type of scream that one could only make upon feeling the cold embrace of death, the soldier's transmission cut off. Bardock smirked. Even when under his ruling, hearing an Earthling die was music to the ears.

"What is it?" Gine asked.

"The Red Ribbon Army is freeing slaves over at East Major City. It's smart. That place is on the other side of the planet, it will take me a while to get there. And they're also being led by general Tenshinhan." Bardock's smirk grew wider. A couple of years ago the Red Ribbon Army managed to recruit a couple of generals, Tenshinhan and Chaoutzou. Both of them weren't like the other Earthlings, they had some level of Ki control and knew enough techniques to, not necessarily pose a threat to the Saiyans, but to evade capture. When Raditz confronted Tenshinhan a couple of months back with the intent to capture him, his son claimed Tenshinhan knew a technique called Solar Flare, which he described as a son bursting in his eyes, blinding him. When Raditz had opened his eyes, Tenshinhan and his army had escaped.

Bardock beat the hell out of his son for allowing that to happen.

He wasn't about to let the same thing happen.

"Where's Raditz and Kakarott?" Bardock asked, wondering if he should bring the whole family to handle Tenshinhan. Plus, Bardock was curious to see this solar flare technique up close in personal himself, he believed his son might have just been exaggerating.

"Raditz and his brother are in the Baccarin fields, playing their favorite game, capture the human." Gine said. "Trying to gain intel from them.

Bardock smirked. The Baccarin fields was a forest. Raditz and Kakarott would tie Earthlings to trees and see who could kill the Earthlings first. Raditz would always win, and Kakarott would always vow to beat him, rinse, wash, repeat. Kakarott was extremely competitive and never gave up trying to beat Raditz, trying to be stronger than him, despite the monumental power gab between them. Bardock had at least that to admire about his son.

"Thinking about letting Raditz handle it? Again? And bringing Kakarott along?" Gine asked. "Raditz has been wanting a rematch with that Tenshinhan character for a while."

"No. Let them have their fun." Bardock turned to Gine with a smirk. "We can have ours. And I need the exercise."

A part of Bardock liked that the Red Ribbon Army was still around, he wanted the challenge. As weak as they were, he'd take any opportunity to help him get smarter, get stronger, because he felt it in his bones that the real war was always going to be with Frieza somewhere down the line. He knew, he felt it, and he didn't need any psychic powers to know that was where their destinies lay.

Gine smiled back at him and kissed him. Bardock tasted the fruit she'd just finished devouring on her lips. She was right. It was tasty.

With that, Bardock and Gine flew away from the balcony and headed towards East Major City. They rushed, because it would take a good fifteen or so minutes to get there, and by that time general Tenshinhan might already be gone.

Dr. Gero sat in the center of his underground lab, a cold, damp thing that used to be a tunnel before Dr. Gero had gotten a hold of it, and renovated it to his liking. In front of him was his computer, the monitor bigger than the largest movie screen the Earth had to offer, the computer also being his treasure chest full of secrets people would kill to find. Secrets more valuable than any gold, silver or currency. On the computer screen he watched as Bardock and Gine, the Saiyans as they were called, flying through the sky, both of them unaware of the tiny bug devices he had stalking them Dr. Gero simply called bots, tracking their movements, analyzing their strengths and speed and power so Dr. Gero could create the ultimate weapon against their enemies.

On the keyboard in front of him, Dr. Gero switched screens. He had several of these bots, the size of an atom, following the Bardock family, which was smart, because that way he could keep track of the individual Saiyans all at the same time. Bardock's sons, Kakarott and Raditz, were sparring out in the fields, both of them trying to fire ki blasts at the poor, poor Earthlings shivering, backed against the trees they were tied to. The bots analyzed their movements, recorded the data, broke it down in numbers and mathematical equations that Dr. Gero could read and study

He'd learned a lot about the Saiyans over the years, more so than he thought he would've. Some of the information still kept him up at night. For instance, they weren't mutants like so many people on Earth thought they were, they weren't even human beings, they were aliens. Aliens from a planet called Vegeta. He'd learned about Frieza and the destruction of their planet, he even learned about the secret transformation they had called an 'Oozaru' from mere conversations they'd had when they thought they were alone. He learned about the type of Saiyan armor they wore and that they gave to his soldiers, armor that Dr. Gero was able to duplicate and give to his own soldiers in the Red Ribbon army, even though the armor did squat to help them. But it was something. And yet, despite all the data he'd collected, despite the cells he'd gathered from these devils, he knew it would take a long time before he could begin working on his Androids. Sure all Dr. Gero had to do was stay alive for a few years, and he'd managed to do a good job of that so far, but everyday, with more of the Earth's population being taken out or enslaved by the Saiyans, the amount of years he had on this planet became lesser and lesser with each passing day.

He wrote the data the bots recorded down on a notepad he had for future reference. On the desk in front of his computer, Dr. Gero already had piles of notes on the Saiyans already, and also a couple of blueprints of the Androids he was hoping to create to put an end to their tyranny. Dr. Gero didn't tell anyone about his plans. He didn't know how long it was going to take to build these Androids, or what kind of model Androids he would use, and he doubted his partners, the Briefs family, would believe that Dr. Gero would be able to create beings that matched up to the awesome power of the Saiyans. Besides, Dr. Gero didn't want Dr. Briefs interfering in his work, he wanted to keep the Androids all to himself. He wanted to pry the world from the Saiyan hands, and put them in the hands of the Red Ribbon Army, something he doubted Dr. Briefs would've been okay with.

His cell phone went off in his pocket. He picked it up. My, my, speak of the devil, he thought. Dr. Briefs name and ridiculous face flashed in front of him. He answered it.

"Dr. Briefs," Dr. Gero greeted.

"Gero," Dr. Briefs greeted back. As much as Dr. Gero didn't like Dr. Briefs, at least the hatred was mutual, so it wasn't a one sided emotion. Dr. Gero suspected if it weren't for the Saiyans, the two of them would be mortal enemies. "I'm holding another meeting about the Saiyans at Capsule Corp headquarters. You need to be there."

"I'm busy." Dr. Gero said.

"You're always busy, Gero. You've already missed the last three meetings we've had, or have you forgotten?"

"I don't forget anything. Your meetings are a waste of time. I have everything I need to take care of the Saiyan menace right here in my lab. I give you access to my technology, that should be enough."

"Well, this is a meeting you need to show up for, because we very much require your input on this." Dr. Briefs said. "Despite your contributions to the team, we're making no real headway with the Saiyans, and there's been talks of...maybe, perhaps, since we can't beat them...cutting a deal with them."

Dr. Gero couldn't believe what he'd just heard. A bunch of god damn idiots.

"I'll be there."

Dr. Gero turned off his computer screen and made his way out of his underground lab. What were they thinking? What in God's name were they thinking?


End file.
